Betelgeuse
Background Not much is known about the After World and very few spirits will talk about it but there is definitely a rule they all adhere to religiously: to never utter the word "Betelgeuse" three times in front of a mirror on the day of a lunar eclipse. Otherwise you might just invoke one of the most evil, obscene and repugnant spirits to have ever existed… Missions *'A Living Hell:' Inflict 60 Damages with Betelgeuse *'It's Showtime!:' Win 30 fights by finishing with a knock-out from Betelgeuse Advantages & Disadvantages Advantages: *Her base damage is 6, which is good for a 4*, allowing for 2HKO combos. *Her Ability allows her to copy the bonus of an opposing card, which helps when fighting against certain Clans, such as the All-Stars, the Uppers, and the Sakrohm. Her Ability also helps to increase her power and damage if she is facing the Ulu Watu, the Bangers, the Fang Pi Clang, or La Junta. *If she is facing GHEIST or Roots, she becomes an all-stop, and is able to cancel out both an opponent's Ability, as well as their Bonus. *Her Ability helps to play mind games on your opponent, depending on what kind of clan they are using. As such, she makes a very good bluff. *The Clan Bonus cancels out an opposing card's bonus, which helps makes fights easier. Disadvantages: *Her base Power is 6, which is a little low for a 4*. *Her Ability is useless when facing: Nightmare, Piranas, Skeelz, or Leader. *Her main weakness are cards with the Ability SoA, since she will be unable to copy an opponent's Bonus. *She is a 4*, so she takes up some room in your deck. *She has competition from the other 4* in Nightmare. Trivia *She is a take-off on the famous comedial ghost, Beetlejuice, who is said to appear if you say his name three times (though you don't need a mirror). *There's also a reference to the legend of Bloody Mary where if you say her name three times in front of a mirror, she will appear. *Her name could also come from the famous star, Betelgeuse, which is the ninth-brightest star in the sky. *The sandworms that appear in her card and that she turns into in her last level has some irony, due to the fact that these creatures were an enemy of Beetlejuice's (in both the movie and cartoon series.) *Her mission, It's Showtime!, is based off of Beetlejuice's popular catchphrase. *The lunar eclipse mentioned in her bio is most likely based off of the lunar eclipse which transpired on 10/18/2013. *On the official Urban Rivals Facebook page, a teaser picture was shown. The first three people to sucessfully guess what the teaser picture was based off of (Being Beetlejuice), would win a copy of Betelgeuse for their collection. *Her transformation into a snakelike creature is a reference to a sequence in the film where Beetlejuice transforms into a snake to scare, and possibly, harm the Deetz family, but fails when one of the main characters says his name three times. Card Artwork NIGHTMARE_BETELGEUSE_N1_STD_160_STANDARD.gif|Level 1 NIGHTMARE_BETELGEUSE_N2_STD_160_STANDARD.gif|Level 2 NIGHTMARE_BETELGEUSE_N3_STD_160_STANDARD.gif|Level 3 NIGHTMARE_BETELGEUSE_N4_STD_160_STANDARD.gif|Level 4 Full Artwork NIGHTMARE BETELGEUSE1.jpg|Level 1 NIGHTMARE BETELGEUSE2.jpg|Level 2 NIGHTMARE BETELGEUSE3.jpg|Level 3 NIGHTMARE BETELGEUSE4.jpg|Level 4 1374988_561669083886979_829266364_n.jpg|Teaser image NIGHTMARE_BEETTLEJUICE_GIRL_ROUGH_.jpg|Concept sketches Useful Links * Character page on the Urban Rivals website